


Drive

by CheezyGirl2002



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezyGirl2002/pseuds/CheezyGirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has always been into racing, and so one day when Renji shows up on his door to invite him to a street race, he quickly accepts. Although Ichigo refuses to belive that he has any feelings for Renji, he isn't sure how long before his inner voices catch up to him. How long will this confliction last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Just as I had finally closed the last book I had needed for the homework that was due for my med school degree, I heard a loud knock at the door. I yelled "I didn't order anything!" at them, as this sort of thing happened quite often when someone had ordered a pizza, but either they hadn't heard me or it was someone else, because the banging on the door just got louder.  
      I pulled on my sweatshirt and walked to the door, swinging the door open only to find myself on the floor with a pile of red hair in my face. Red hair... it was Renji! I hadn't seen him since Rukia's birthday a few months back, but it was good to see him.  
      "Renji, I am not the door mat, you do realize?" I said.  
      "Shit! Thank god you answered. It's freezing out there!" But Renji still made no effort to get up.  
      "Renji, you're still on top of me."  
      "I just said I'm freezing! I need warmth!"  
      "Really?"  
      "Really."  
      "Dude, if you're that cold shouldn't we shut the door? The whole apartment is gonna get cold!" I was starting to get a little annoyed, but I didn't push him away. I would've been a total asshole friend, you know? I was NOT gay. I'd had a girlfriend before. It'd only lasted like a week, but...  
      "You're comfy."  
      "What?" I asked, astonished.  
      "You're comfy."  
      "Well, you aren't very comfy. It's hard to breathe." I stated.  
     "Fine. I suppose I can get off of you." And with that, Renji proceeded to sigh heavily and got up to close the door. He looked back at me and noticed the deep red shade that my cheeks had aquired, and burst out laughing.  
      "What?! I couldn't breathe and it's cold!" I exclaimed.  
      "The fact that you knew that I was laughing about you blushing says otherwise. I was just kidding, weirdo."  
      "You're an ass."  
      "Oh well. Hey, ya got any soup or something? I'm still really cold."  
      "Yeah. I'll heat some up for you. There's some blankets in my closet if you need any." I said as I sauntered over into the kitchen.  
      "Thanks." Renji said, before he ran off into my bedroom to find the blankets. He must really have been freezing, because he brought all of the blankets I had kept in there.  
      When the soup was done, I brought it into the living room. Renji was looking at one of my old family photos.  
      "You've met my sisters before, right?" I asked.  
      "Yeah, once. They're nice."  
      "They just started high school. I'll have to take you over to Karakura sometime to visit."  
      "This is good soup."  
      "Uh, thanks."  
      "So, you're probably wondering why I came here at 9:00 in freezing cold weather and then stealing your blankets and soup." Renji stated.  
      "In fact, I was just wondering that." I answered.  
      "Well, apparently Grimmjow and Shiro started going to these street racing things and I know you like car and motorcycle races, so I was wondering if you wanted to go check it out with me on Saturday."  
      "Seriously? That's awesome! Of course I'll come!" I hadn't been to a street race since high school, and I needed to get out of this apartment. There was also the plus of Renji coming as well, so I was pretty excited.  
      "Great! Hey, can I spend the night here 'till then? My car's in the shop and so I had to walk here since you were closest, and it won't be ready until Friday evening." Renji looked really hopeful. God, it was cute. Wait... What?  
      "Sure." My mouth opened before I could even think.  
      "Thank you so much Ich! Means a lot."  
      "No problem, pineapple."  
      "Tch, whatever Strawberry."  
      "I'm gonna go shower. Be back in a bit. The tv remote is on the coffee table if you want it.

      As the hot water cascaded over my body, I thought of the day's events. It had been totally normal until a certain red haired moocher came along. I thought of how he laid on me, how good he smelled. I felt a pooling of heat in my lower member, the little traitor. I had no feelings for this man, right?  
      I hadn't realized that the water had gotten cold until my teeth started chattering. I turned off the faucet and wrapped my waist in a towel before I walked into the bedroom, only to find Renji laying on my bed, eyeing me rather suspiciously. I grabbed my clothes without a word, and quickly ran back into my bathroom, looking into the mirror and seeing the slight pink blush dusted across the bridge of my nose.  
Well, it was probably just because of the cold water. Yeah. I dried off my hair and put on my sweatpants before heading out into the kitchen to make some Ramen for dinner. Renji walked out a moment later. "What? None for me?" said the freeloader.  
"Dude, you just had soup." I said.  
"But I'm hungryyyy" Renji whined.  
"Fine, I will make you some Ramen."  
"Thanks strawberry."  
"On second thought-"  
"Nevermind! You aren't a strawberry."  
"Thank you."  
We ate our Ramen and talked about how life was going, and before long, we were half asleep on the couch watching some old cartoon. Snores could be heard on the other side of the couch, so I decided to head off to bed myself. I turned off the tv and clumsily made my way through the hall to the bedroom.

"Hey Ichigo, it's like ten. C'mon, wake up."  
I groaned but eventually got into a sitting position. "Renji, it's Sunday. The one day I actually get to sleep."

"I wanted breakfast." The moocher protested.

"Of course you did." I sighed, but got up and made Renji some eggs. I turned on the tv, and read the news headline. 'KUROSAKI MASAKI KILLED IN HIT AND RUN. SUSPECTS UNKNOWN."


	2. Kisses and Tears

      I dropped the plate of eggs I had just prepared for Renji. Everything was spinning around me. I remembered seeing Renji running towards me, and then a sharp pain exploded from the side of my head.  
      I heard something that sounded like Renji's voice, but it sounded really far off, almost like it was in water. It progressively got louder and clearer, and then the world came crashing back into existence.  
      "Ichigo! Ichigo! C'mon, man, wake up!"  
      "Stop.. stop yelling, would you? I already have a nasty headache." I breathed.  
      "Oh, thank gods! I was so scared!" Renji gathered me up into his arms, and it looked like he was going to cry. "Ich, don't ever do that again." I felt a wet spot on my neck, where his face was nestled. He had really started crying.  
      "Ren..."  
      "Ichigo, do you remember what happened?" Renji looked worried.  
      "..." Then it dawned on me. Why I had fainted in the first place. My mother.  
      "Please, Renji. It couldn't have happened. My mom..."  
      "Ichigo, you have to stay here with me. Please don't faint again." I started bawling my eyes out, and Renji held me until I got control of myself. He smelled good, and soon I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, where memories of my mother came flooding into my dreamscape.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
      "Hey, Ich, I brought you some soup." Renji gently eased me into consciousness.  
      "Thanks Renji." I mumbled.  
      "Feeling any better?"  
      "A little. I thought a lot. I'll miss her."  
      "I know, Ich. I know." Renji rubbed my back as I sipped some broth.  
      "Thanks for helping me, Ren. I would've been a wreck all on my own." I said.  
      "You're my best friend, Ichigo. You'd do the same for me."  
      Before I could think, my sleep- muddled brain decided to bring up the one thing I was trying to ignore. "Have you ever thought about being more than just friends?" I blurted.  
      "..."  
      "..."  
      Shit.  
      "Ichigo."  
      "Renji?"  
      Renji promptly kissed me, slowly and deeply, but as we got accustomed to the feeling, it slowly became more frantic and passionate. After a solid two minutes of this, Renji pulled back, and I noticed tears in his eyes. He then left the room, and I heard the bathroom door click shut. I ran after him, nearly throwing my now empty bowl of soup onto the nightstand.  
      I tried to open the door, but Renji had locked it. I went back into the bedroom and got a paperclip and put one of the ends into the little hole in the door handle, twisted it around a little, and then slowly opened the door.  
     Renji sat on the floor, facing the wall away from me. His ponytail was down, and his shoulders were slumped forwards. He looked like depression itself.  
      "Renji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."  
      "Didn't you?" Renji turned towards me, eyes dark and sad.  
      "Ren-"  
      "Don't. It was my fault. Let's just forget about this and go to bed."  
      "I don't want to forget." Again, my mouth had opened before I could think.  
      "Ichigo, I took advantage of you! You're in grief, and you needed comfort. But I took it too far." He then turned around again, and I was left there, stunned, not knowing what to say.  
      "I started it." I choked out.  
      "But I made it worse."  
      "Stop beating yourself up. Maybe.. maybe I wanted this. Maybe I want this."  
      "You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
      "Fine. Whatever." I left, not realizing that my eyes were wet with tears.  
      A little voice in my head started taunting me, telling me how I was totally in love with my best friend, and I couldn't shut it out this time. Suddenly, I needed Renji's touch again. I needed those soft lips pressed against mine.  
      I nearly went to the phone to call my mom to talk about it, and that was what caused my mental breakdown. I didn't have my mother to talk to about my problems anymore. I had just fucked up my relationship with my best friend, and now, the dam had burst. I fell to my knees, then to the floor, and lay there crying, finally truly mourning over my mother.  
At some point, I guess Renji had found me lying on the floor, still whimpering, because I found him asleep next to me, an arm draped over my side. Even after what had happened, Renji had enough compassion that he had come to my side and had slept with me on the hard floor through the night.  
Soft snores could still be heard from him, so I decided to get up and make breakfast. I slowly extracted myself from his arms, and went into the kitchen. Once the food was done, I went and woke him up, and as soon as I mentioned food, he bolted into the kitchen and filled his plate with as much food as he could.  
"Hungry, are we?" I teased.  
"Shut up. I didn't have dinner." Renji retorted.  
"Fair enough."  
We ate in silence, the only noises cutlery scraping on plates. When Renji finally took a moment to catch his breath, I decided to try to bring up last night's incident.  
"Hey, Ren, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."  
"Me neither. We'll talk about this after breakfast. Less talking, more eating."  
After that, there wasn't a single word spoken until Renji and I were finished with our meal. We washed the dishes and went out into the living room. I turned on the tv, but didn't look at the news, to make sure no more horrible suprises came up.  
"Renji, I-"  
"I know that you're going to say sorry, but it really was my fault. An honestly, are you truly sorry?" Renji stated before I could finish.  
"Uh..."  
"See? You're not sorry, I'm not sorry. We're done lying about being sorry. It was just a kiss, not the end of the world."  
"... didyoulikeit?"  
"Ichigo, you know I can't understand you when you mumble."  
"Did you like it?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"Yeah, I did." Renji said, barely audible.  
".. Me too."


	3. A Makeover With Yumichika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Renji have two suprise visitors! Will Ichigo be able to go to Rukia's house or will everything go to hell?

"Renji, I-"

"Look, Ichigo. I'm not going to lie. I liked the kiss. It felt good. Right, even. But I know you're straight, and..." Renji trailed off, choking up.

"When did I ever say I was straight?"

"Well, you... you always had girls after you and I figured that you did... stuff... with them, and-"

"Renji, do I look like a player to you?"

"...no..."

"Then why are you assuming what I do? Do you really not know me well enough by now? You're my best friend, you know."

"I know."

I stared at Renji for a moment, trying to understand what he was thinking. Eventually I gave up, instead standing up and going into the kitchen to make tea.

"Want some tea?" I asked, trying to escape from the inappropriate thoughts that suddenly plagued me.

I turned on the sink and let the lukewarm water cascade into the small kettle, all the while feeling Renji's stare boring into the back of my skull.

I set the pot on the stove and turned up the heat. Turning around, I stumbled backwards in suprise when I came face to face with Renji.

"Renji! What the hell?"

Renji smiled at me. "Gotcha."

"Don't do that. It's annoying." I frowned, and turned around to continue working on the tea.

"Hey, listen. I want to ask you something." Renji asked, suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"If I asked you out, what would you say?"

"...I don't know." I hesitated. "I guess, depending on the situation, I could say anything."

"Okay. One more thing. Would you kiss me again?"

Before I really had a chance to think, my senses overrode my train of thought. Our lips met once again, although this time it was more passionate, more sure. The firey kiss seemed to continue for hours, and eventually the burning sensation in my oxygen deprived lungs became too great, and I broke the kiss.

"I guess that's a yes." Renji said.

I blushed and continued making the tea. I got out two cups and set them on the table, pouring the tea for Renji and myself.

"Thanks, Ich." Renji sat down, thinking for a moment. "Ichigo, I-"

"Renji, I think we should go out."

"Wha.."

"Listen, I... I really like you, Renji. But I had also always thought that you were straight, and now I kind of feel like a hypocrite. Knowing that you aren't, though, kind of lifted something from me, I guess. So what do you say?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I lay in bed that night, I reviewed the course of events that had taken place. I had kissed my best friend twice, and had asked him out. There was no going back now.

"What are you thinking about?" Renji interrupted my thoughts. After making his way from the bathroom.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bullshit. Tell me. You never frown as deeply as  that unless you're thinking or angry."

"Well..." I trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"Please don't tell me you're having second thoughts." Renji said, worry written all over his face.

"No!" I rushed. "Never that. I was just kind of sorting the day out, you know?"

"Yeah, quite a bit happened." Renji scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

It was adorable.

"Hey Renji, come here."

Renji hesitantly walked over to the bed.

I kissed Renji on the forehead, and motioned for him to lay down. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Renji's arms wrapped around me. I blushed slightly and smiled.

He was so hot.

I felt the familiar heat pooling in my stomach, and Renji must have felt me getting hard, because he woke up with a sly grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're hard, aren't you?"

I blushed and turned away, embarassed. "Of course not."

"I see. Then you wouldn't mind me taking a peek-"

"Renji! You are not allowed to move the covers a single inch!"

"So then you are hard."

"Shut up." I was blushing profusely at that point. "Maybe."

Renji looked at me in a way that he had never looked at me before. It was a little nerve racking, knowing that the look on his face had to have some degree of lust. But I wasn't prepared to do something like that. It was just too fast.

"Renji."

"Yes?"

"Can we wait?"

"For what?" Renji looked confused.

"To do... you know what." I blushed.

"Yeah, that's fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. "One more thing. I need some space and time to think. About everything that's happened. Especially my mom. I can't base this relationship off of the comfort I need from my mother's death."

"Oh. I understand. That's okay."

"I also need to need to get groceries. Want anything? Going to get them should help to calm my nerves and have some time to think."

"Hmm... How about some curried rice for dinner?"

"Yeah! That sounds good. Yuzu taught me how to make it, so it shouldn't taste too terrible." 

"Okay then. See you later." Renji laughed.

I ran out of the room, and out into the apartment complex's hallway. I decided to go to Rukia's house and then to get the groceries. Rukia and her Husband, Hanatarou, we're always able to help me when I was stuck in a rough situation. I shoved my hand into my pocket to grab my phone to text Rukia, when I realized that it wasn't there. Neither were my keys or wallet. In fact, I was still in my pajamas.

"SHIT! RENJI! HELP!" I didn't even think about the neighbors that I had undoubtedly woken up. Oh well. It wasn't like my yelling hadn't shaken them from their sleep before.

"Hey, Ichi. Need any help?" I turned around to the unmistakable voice of Ikkaku, with his companion Yumichika right beside him. I had completely forgotten that I had invited them over a few weeks ago.

Just as I heard the click of the door being unlocked, Yumichika spoke.

"Ichigo, you look awful. There's no way that I'm letting you leave the house looking like that." Yumi said with a smirk.

I heard Renji mumble something as he opened the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ikkaku. Yumichika. How's it going?" Renji asked when he saw them outside with me.

"I'm fine." Yumichika said. "Although our little strawberry doesn't seem to be."

"I am not a strawberry!" I yelled at Yumichika.

"Your name begs to differ." Yumi retorted.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Well, before you leave the house, I'm going to clean you up, you mutt."

I looked at Renji, trying to signal him to help me out, but all he did was smile and say, "Come on in."

That little traitor. How dare he? I struggled in Yumi's grasp, but just as I got free, Ikkaku stepped in and they dragged me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower, and I'll pick some clothes out for you." Yumichika said.

"I'm not a kid, you know. I can pick out my own clothing."

"Like hell you can. Do as I say, before I get Renji's help."

"Okay, okay. Fine." I closed the door and stepped into the shower, quickly washing my hair and body.

I stepped out and dried my hair off, them wrapped the towel around myself. I walked out across the hall into my bedroom, where Yumichika had laid out the outfit he had graciously picked out for me. I grumbled as I dressed. I pulled on the skinny jeans and form-fitting shirt. I looked into the mirror, and I didn't look to bad. Okay, I guess Yumi wasn't the worst at picking outfits. I wasn't ever going to admit it though.

"I'm done." I said as I walked out into the living room.

"Finally. I was waiting for ages. What took you so long?" Yumichika said.

"What? I went as fast as possible to get ready. I need to be places."

"You've barely even been through half of it. I'm doing your hair, and then we're going shopping for new clothes." Yumi said.

"Yumichika, the whole purpose of me going out to run errands was to be alone to think."

"Why?" Ikkaku and Yumichika said at the same time.

"Do you guys ever watch the news?" Renji said. He could see that I didn't want to talk about this.

Renji went over to Yumichika's ear and whispered something. I knew what he said as soon as I saw Yumichika's face. He did the same with Ikkaku.

"She... she's dead?" Yumichika said, dazed.

That's when the tears started to flow once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating lately. I'll try to post more in the future.


End file.
